Cepillo de dientes
by ODDNana7
Summary: El sabía que ella se quedaría


One - shot, inspirado en la canción, Toothbruch de DNCE

El sol se colababa por las ventanas de la habitación, esta estaba hecha un desastre, varias prendas de vestir tiradas en el piso y se podía notar en la cama dos cuerpos solo cubiertos por las sábanas de esta, el chico en la habitación despertó gracias a los rayos del sol en su cara, su rostro mostraba molestia al ser arrancado de su sueño, se removió y vio hacia su lado para ver a su acompañante dormir plácidamente, su acción fue interrumpida gracias a su teléfono, el cual respondió con rapidez

_¿Que quieres dobe?_pregunto un tanto molesto

_Alguien se despertó de mal humor, como siempre_fue la burla que recibio

_Tks, voy a colgar si no, vas a decir nada_dijo mientras movía su cuerpo más cerca al de su compañera

_Esta bien tranquilo, solo hablama para preguntarte, si has visto a Hinata_al recibir respuesta pensó que era un no departe de su mejor amigo

_¿Por que, se perdió la princesa Hyuga?_se burló

_TEME_le grito el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro alejará el aparato de su oído_Ino, esta muy preocupada, Hina-chan no llego al apartamento que comparten ayer

_Tu novia es una exagerada, la Hyuga ya está grandecita para quedarse fuera_vio como su acompañante se movía por lo que decidió terminar su conversación con el rubio_, Dobe hablamos después_Colgó sin dejar hablar a su amigo

La chica a su lado se había quedado quieta, así que que acerco su cuerpo al de ella abrazandola por la cintura y susurandole al oído

_Se que estas despierta_aún haci ella no se movió_no me harás caso_sin respuesta de nuevo.

El se sonrio para empezar a atacar su cuello con besos, haciendo que ella se revolviera tratando de apartarse de él, ya que esa era una zona sensible para ella, con un "Sasuke - kun' se soltó del chico

_Eso te pasa por ignorarme_

vio como ella hacia un adorable puchero, sonriendo se acerco a ella y la beso, siendo correspondido por la joven a su lado

_Buenos días, Sasuke - kun_saludo algo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa

_Hmp_fue su respuesta_Tu cabello es un desastre_dijo divertido, mientras la miraba tratando de arreglarlo

_¿De quien es la culpa?_su larga y hermosa cabellera era un desastre gracias al Uchiha, este solo reía

_Es mejor que nos levantemos y que llames a la rubia histérica, antes de que te reporte desaparecida_

Lo vio extrañada por su por sus palabras mientras tomaba del piso la camisa que el Uchiha usaba la noche anterior

_¿Ah, Ino - san?, ¿Porque?_

pregunto mientras se abotonaba la camisa

_Por que señorita, ladrona de camisas, no llegaste a dormir y la preocupaste_

La pequeña Hyuga se mortifico pues no le gustaba preocupar a la gente que quería, y que Ino se preocupara por ella la hacia sentir culpable, pero es que cuando estaba con Sasuke olvidaba todo y a todos, al verla haci Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, lo menos que quería era preocuparla o afligirla.

_Vamos a comer o no te dejare salir de esta habitación por una semana_

No puedo evitar reír al verla correr a la cocina, la siguió y vio sacar los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar, la vio ir de un lado a otro con agilidad y gracia, la había visto cocinar varias veces pero no se cansaba de verla, era preciosa ella lo tenía hipnotizado, no lo negaba se había enamorado de Hinata, despertó de su trance al escuchar que lo llamaba a comer

_Si, Ino - san, estoy bien_

La escucho hablar por su teléfono después de la comida, se dio una ducha, había tratado de convencer a Hinata de tomarla juntos pero ella se había escapado diciendo que llamaría a Ino para que esta no hiciera una locura como : poner una denuncia, ir a estaciones de televisión o peor llamar a Neji, la rubia era bastante extrema si lo quería

_Si, perdón por no llamarte pero.._vio al Uchiha menor antes de hablar_el trabajo me tenía ocupada

No puedo evitar, resoplar una sonrisa ante el término que usaba para referirse a él, se acerco sigilosamente a la ojiluna y le susurró para que Ino no oyera

_Espero ser un trabajo placentero_

La vio pegar un gritillo y casi botar el telefono por la sorpresa un 'Hinata ¿Estas bien?' sonó al otro lado de la línea, ella recuperada respondió un 'Estoy bien', escucho cuando le dijo que se verían más tarde, una mentira ya que sabía que se quedaría con él, el resto del fin de semana

_Tomaré un baño_le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le dame un pequeño beso en los labios

Vio como se perdía por la puerta del baño, mientras el se quedaba sentado en el sillón que tenía en su habitación,se puso a pensar en la razón por la que nadie sabía que 'la princesa Hyuga' y 'el demonio Uchiha', salían esto era por nada más y nada menos que la molestia de la amiga de ambos Sakura Haruno, después de que Ino y Naruto empezarán a salir, esta pensó que Sasuke por fin la invitaría a salir sin temor a hacer sentir mal al Namikaze, cosa que nunca sucedido, ya que el menor de los Uchiha ya tenía a alguien en la mira la preciosa y tranquilo heredera Hyuga, después de seis meses de insistir por fin ella le dio el con la condición que su relación fuera escondida por un tiempo, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos

_Sasuke - kun, ¿me prestas un cepillo de dientes?_le pregunto su querida novia, ella vio como su novio se paraba del sillón para acercarse a ella de manera un tanto extraña

_Hinata, trae tu cepillo de dientes y déjalo aquí_

Lo miro sin comprender, y después creyó entender las palabras del chico

_Perdón por molestarte, yo lo olvide con el apuro.. ._su discurso fue interrumpido por los labios del Uchiha

_No es eso torpe, quiero que vivas conmigo_

_Pero, Sasuke - kun, sabes que no podemos, Sakura - san.._

La vio molesto porque pensaba en Sakura primero, ellos eran novios y la Haruno debía aceptarlo

_No me importa Sakura, me importas tu Hinata, además es hora de dejar de fingir ante todos ella tendrá que aceptarlo, no podemos escondernos para siempre_

La Hyuga sabía que él tenía razón Sakura debía aceptar su relación por mucho que le costará, porque ella lo amaba y sabia que el la amaba a ella

_¿Que dices Hyuga?_

_Si Sasuke - kun, traeré mi cepillo_se puso de puntillas y beso al Uchiha.

Ahora no fingirian ante nadie e Ino sabría donde estaba Hinata sin tener que preocuparse


End file.
